


Первый случайный

by Musteline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musteline/pseuds/Musteline
Summary: Ночь после Гран-при.





	Первый случайный

─ Что стоим, кого ждем? 

Отабек обернулся и не смог сдержать улыбку. Юра был весь такой серьезный: в строгом черном костюме, при галстуке, с убранными назад волосами ─ среди веселящихся людей он выглядел едва ли не самым взрослым. 

─ Тебя и жду, ─ сказал он.

─ Без меня не пьется? ─ Юра чуть расслабился, ушло суровое выражение лица, напряженные плечи опустились. Отабек вдруг понял, что золото Гран-при далось ему не так легко, как казалось на первый взгляд. На пресс-конференциях Юра вел себя спокойно, но сейчас, после официальной части, стало заметно, что он сильно нервничал. Даже руки подрагивали. Остаточный тремор?

─ Я вообще пока не пил. Хотел тебе предложить съездить за город. 

─ Сейчас?!

─ Ну да. Вы же завтра уезжаете? А ночью тут очень красиво. Так как?

─ Да! ─ Юра оглянулся, а потом уперся в него руками, подталкивая к выходу. ─ Поехали! Черт, да! Поехали отсюда, это самая лучшая идея за сегодня.

─ Тебе никого предупредить не надо?

─ Э-э… ─ Юра снова обернулся и отрицательно покачал головой. ─ Вряд ли им сейчас до меня, мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может погулять. Пойдем-пойдем, сейчас Виктор начнет речи толкать, а Кацудон уже с двумя бокалами стоит ─ во второй раз такого позора я не переживу.

Как только они вышли на улицу, Юра со вздохом облегчения растрепал аккуратно уложенные волосы, потянулся и улыбнулся так заразительно, что Отабек не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

─ Снова ты меня спасаешь, ─ сказал Юра и деловито направился в сторону парковки. ─ Главное, вести себя уверенно, ─ заговорщически шепнул он, надевая шлем. ─ Тогда никто не спросит, куда среди ночи сбегают призеры Гран-при.

─ Призер, ─ напомнил Отабек.

─ Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что заслуживал как минимум бронзы. Если бы судьи смотрели не жопами…

─ Не надо об этом, ─ сказал он, и Юра сразу замолчал.

Отабек убрал пиджак в сумку и завел мотор. Неловкое молчание ему не нравилось, но и обсуждать судейство не хотелось: не было смысла говорить о том, что ему придержали оценки. Это он сам не смог откатать настолько сильно, чтобы впечатлить судей.

─ Извини, ─ Юра пихнул его кулаком в плечо. Отабек похлопал его по руке, показывая, что не сердится, и Юра довольно хмыкнул, уткнувшись лбом ему в спину. 

Отабек бы никогда не подумал, что человеком, с которым ему не потребуется проговаривать все вслух, чтобы объясниться, станет тот самый Юрий Плисецкий. Он и дружбу-то предложил, особо ни на что не надеясь ─ наслышан был и о взрывном характере, и о диких выходках, о том, что Плисецкий никого к себе не подпускает, а фанатов на дух не переносит, сам успел под раздачу попасть и даже подумывал оставить эту затею, но вспомнил его взгляд перед прокатами, с каким лицом он выходил на лед, и все-таки протянул руку. А Юра ее пожал.

Они выехали за пределы города, свернули с шоссе и поднялись на холм по узкой дороге, которую Отабек приметил еще в день приезда, обкатывая мотоцикл. Чем выше они поднимались, тем уже она становилась, но когда они выбрались на вершину, там оказалось неожиданно пустынно, а то он уже начал беспокоиться, не застрянут ли они в разросшейся живой изгороди, ограждавшей виноградники от выхлопных газов.

Барселона сверкала огнями, и ей вторило ночное небо. В стороне от обычных туристических маршрутов было тихо, только тренькала в кустах какая-то птичка или запоздавший сверчок. Отабек подсвечивал себе телефоном, приминая траву для подножки, и надеялся, что здесь не водятся змеи. Хотя даже если и водились, их бы все равно распугали или рокот мотоцикла, или вопли действующего чемпиона Гран-при, носившегося вокруг так, словно он тоже был оборудован мотором.

─ Это… это просто!.. Вау! ─ Юра наконец-то остановился и уперся в колени, переводя дух. ─ Я сто лет за городом не был, последний раз едва помню, мы тогда с дедушкой на рыбалку ездили и нас комары сожрали, ─ он вдруг погрустнел, но сразу помотал головой, наверное, отгоняя плохие мысли. ─ Тут потрясающе! И нет никого! Наконец-то никого нет, ─ он широко улыбнулся. ─ Спасибо.

Отабек протянул кулак, и Юра стукнул по нему своим.

─ Потом съедем немного вниз, чтобы гора заслоняла город, ─ сказал Отабек. ─ Тогда звезды станут ярче.

Юра кивнул.

─ Мы же на всю ночь?

─ Посмотрим, ─ сказал Отабек. Он вообще не был уверен, что Юра предпочтет его компанию, но, видимо, у них действительно было много общего, Отабек тоже не любил большие скопления народа и чувствовал себя некомфортно в гуще толпы.

Юра подошел к краю обрыва и раскинул руки. 

─ Мне кажется, я сейчас полечу! ─ воскликнул он, и Отабек не удержался: 

─ Если не будешь смотреть под ноги, точно полетишь, ─ но тот его не услышал. Налетевший ветер растрепал его волосы, поднял полы пиджака, а Юра все стоял и стоял так, как будто собирался обнять весь город. Отабек его сфотографировал, думая, что он и этого не заметит, но Юра обернулся на вспышку и снова разулыбался, а потом зябко передернул плечами.

─ Надо было хоть плед какой взять, ─ сказал он. ─ Там на веранде валялись, я видел. Блин, холодно!

─ Иди сюда, погреешься, ─ мотоцикл, на который опирался Отабек, пока хранил остатки тепла, так что замерзнуть в ближайшее время им не грозило. Он завозился с тугой молнией: куртку купил только позавчера и еще не успел разносить. Наконец змейка поддалась, и он развел полы в стороны, собираясь снять, но подошедший Юра вдруг сунул под них руки, щекотно пройдясь по бокам, почему-то свел ладони у него на спине, притягивая ближе, и прежде чем Отабек успел понять, что происходит, поцеловал его.

Чужой язык скользнул в рот, и Отабек отшатнулся так резко, что чуть не кувырнулся через мотоцикл.

─ Т-ты чего? ─ спросил он, машинально вытирая губы.

Юра удивленно посмотрел на него, как будто не понимая, а потом его глаза стали огромными. Он отступил на шаг, открыл рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но только судорожно вздохнул, и когда Отабек сделал попытку приблизиться, шарахнулся назад и кинулся бежать, не разбирая дороги.

Отабек на миг остолбенел, но тут же бросился за ним: слетит же в кусты, покалечится или вообще шею свернет. Нагнал уже на самом краю, Юра затормозил, теряя равновесие, и Отабек дернул его на себя, с ужасом ощущая, как под ними начинает осыпаться земля. На ногах они не удержались, покатились, но, к счастью, недалеко: обрывчик оказался едва ли в метр высотой, хотя с того места, где он стоял до этого, казалось, что внизу настоящая пропасть.

Очутившийся сверху Юра встал и протянул руку, помогая подняться. Отабек удержал его, когда тот попытался высвободиться.

─ С ума сошел? Или ты пил?

Юра засмеялся, только не так, как до этого, а хрипло и неестественно:

─ Все, больше вариантов нет, больной или пьяный, на выбор? Да отпусти ты меня!

Отабек понятия не имел, что говорят в таких ситуациях. Его никогда не целовали неожиданно, тем более парни.

─ Ну что? ─ Юра болезненно поморщился. ─ Что ты пялишься, будто у меня рога выросли?! Перепутал я, понятно тебе? Ошибся! Неправильно понял! И нечего так смотреть, сам виноват!

Отабек успел только удивленно вскинуть брови.

─ Да, ты! ─ Юра пихнул его в грудь, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. ─ А что, я, что ли, к тебе на байке подъезжал и романтические речи задвигал? А сегодня? Поедем, Юрочка, покатаемся, на звезды посмотрим, та-акие красивые звезды, ага! А кто мои руки себе под куртку засунул?! 

Отабек задним числом припомнил, как это сделал, но тогда не придал этому жесту никакого значения. Юра был без перчаток, вот он и подумал, что руки надо спрятать, замерзнет ведь на ветру.

Тот сел на землю и закрыл лицо руками, пробормотал глухо:

─ Блин, так и знал, что все слишком хорошо идет, чтобы быть правдой. 

─ Юра…

─ Что? Ты все время что-то такое говоришь, а виноват я? Предложил согреть, так что я должен был подумать? Сказал: "Иди сюда". Ты что, вообще себя не слышишь?!

─ Я мотоцикл имел в виду… 

─ А раздеваться зачем стал? ─ перебил Юра.

─ Куртку хотел тебе отдать. Она теплая, а у меня еще пиджак есть.

Юра скривился.

─ Куртку… Твою же мать, а! Я просто победитель по жизни, ─ он в сердцах стукнул кулаком по земле и встал, отряхиваясь. ─ Отвези меня в отель… и… забудем все, ладно? Можешь считать, что я пьяный был, я же пил этот… блин, как его? вино разведенное, название еще такое дурное… ─ он пощелкал пальцами. ─ Шприц!

─ Спритц? ─ переспросил Отабек.

─ Да один хер… Вот его и пил, ну и что, что пару глотков, много ли малолетке надо? ─ он болезненно усмехнулся. ─ Как бы еще Якову объяснить, где я так изгваздался… ─ Юра еще что-то бормотал, пытаясь отчистить брюки от грязи, но он не вслушивался, думая о другом.

Выходит, все неправда? И когда руку пожимал, и когда кричал "Давай!", и когда после награждения поддержать подошел? Это было очень обидно.

─ Юра, а когда ты сказал, что будешь моим другом, ты на самом деле этого не хотел? ─ он будто не говорил, а выдалбливал слова в камне ─ так трудно было спрашивать.

─ Совсем дурной? ─ тот даже по голове себя постучал. ─ Конечно хотел. Ты тут единственный вменяемый… и с Виктором не просишь свести! Просто… ты такой классный, ─ он отвел взгляд, ─ и говорил всякое, про глаза, про то, что мы похожи, вот я и подумал, что ты тоже… что ты… ─ он окончательно смутился и замолчал.

─ Извини, ─ сказал Отабек.

─ За что? "Извини, что не педик", так, что ли? ─ Юра невесело рассмеялся, поддевая носком ком земли. ─ Забей. Я просто подумал, как же мне повезло тебя встретить… Ну, того, кому довериться можно и кто не оттолкнет, потому что сам такой же. Ага, разбежался! Ты, наверное, считаешь, что я на всех так вешаюсь?

─ Нет, почему? Я тебя понимаю…

Наверное, не следовало этого говорить, но он слегка растерялся и отчасти действительно понимал: Отабек думал о Юре то же самое, пусть и не в романтическом смысле. 

─ Понимаешь? Да ни хера ты не понимаешь! ─ неожиданно разозлился Юра. ─ Смотришь на меня, как на больного, жалеешь ущербного. А не надо меня жалеть, обойдусь! Себя лучше пожалей!.. ─ рявкнул он и зажал себе рот ладонью.

Отабек знал, что он хотел сказать, догадаться было легко. Знал и то, что на самом деле Юра так не думал. Тот помотал головой, будто отряхиваясь от злости.

─ Слушай, извини, я хрен знает что несу. Простишь? ─ Юра подошел и вопросительно заглянул в лицо, глаза у него были сухие и блестящие. ─ Давай вернемся обратно в отель. А эти два дня забудь. Не было ничего. Не встречались, не говорили, никуда не ездили.

─ Но я не хочу! ─ воскликнул Отабек. ─ Я не считаю тебя никаким ущербным. И подружиться с тобой всегда хотел. Не буду я ничего забывать, сам забывай, ─ прозвучало по-детски, но Отабек не собирался отступаться. 

─ Ты все еще думаешь, что мы можем быть друзьями?

─ А почему нет?

Юра поднял брови.

─ Вообще-то пять минут назад ты от ужаса чуть не навернулся с горы вместе с байком. И что, хочешь с пидором дружить?

─ Хочу, ─ упрямо сказал Отабек.

─ И не страшно? ─ он хмурился, пытаясь казаться сердитым, но в голосе сквозила горечь, и Отабек твердо решил идти до конца. Он знал, как невыносимо ощущается одиночество, особенно когда ты в центре внимания. У них все будет иначе.

─ Подружиться с самым молодым чемпионом Гран-при? Конечно страшно, о твоем фан-клубе ходят жуткие слухи, ─ он улыбнулся, разряжая атмосферу, и Юра шутливо приосанился:

─ Мои "ангелы" порвут любого… Так ты серьезно? ─ переспросил он, словно никак не мог в это поверить. ─ Даже несмотря на то, что я хочу тебя поцеловать?

─ А ты все еще хочешь?

Юра фыркнул:

─ Думаешь, это можно просто выключить? Конечно, и не только поцеловать, ─ и покосился, проверяя реакцию.

Отабек невозмутимо посмотрел в ответ. Никто не говорил, что будет легко. Ясно было, что Юра испытывал его на прочность. 

─ Ты мне понравился… Очень… ─ сказал тот. ─ И я решил, что тоже тебе понравился…

─ Так и есть, ─ вставил Отабек.

─ Так и нет, ─ передразнил Юра, ─ ты как будто с луны свалился. Хватит прикидываться, что мы об одном и том же говорим. 

─ Ты сам сказал, что станешь моим другом.

─ Ну сказал, и что? Не можешь любить ─ сиди дружи!

─ Не думал, что ты так к этому относишься, ─ и снова Юрины слова неприятно задели.

Юра открыл рот, собираясь возразить, но ничего не сказал и словно сдулся, выдыхая:

─ Вряд ли у нас что-то получится с дружбой. Тебе противно будет, не сможешь.

─ Если ты сможешь, то и я смогу, ─ твердо сказал Отабек. 

─ Это не соревнования…

─ Я знаю! Поэтому и говорю: если ты не передумал, то и я не передумаю. 

Юра сощурился:

─ Это ты сейчас такой смелый, пока не понимаешь ничего, а я на тебя всерьез запал. Мне даже нравится, что ты бесишься.

─ Я не бешусь.

─ Бесишься-бесишься, ─ он усмехнулся из-под челки. ─ Будто я не вижу. У тебя же все на лице написано… Можно, я тебя поцелую?

─ Что?! 

Отабек оторопел.

─ Ты красивый, наверняка девчонки гроздьями вешаются, ─ гнул свою линию Юра. Он склонил голову и улыбался как-то чужеродно, отстраненно, будто повторяя за кем-то. ─ Герой Казахстана… Ты хорошо целуешься? Я умею… 

─ Прекрати! ─ оборвал он. ─ Зачем ты это делаешь? Хватит меня проверять. Сказал же: мне не противно, так что заканчивай.

─ Да тут и проверять нечего, вопрос времени, ─ сказал Юра, пожав плечами. ─ Пройдет пара месяцев ─ и прощай, Плисецкий-Гомосецкий, я в свое время на такое уже насмотрелся. Сначала друзья не разлей вода, и все-то Ромочка понимает, и во всем-то Ромочка поддерживает, просто приехать не получается или встретиться времени нет, а потом о его свадьбе узнал от кого-то левого, потому что пидорам не место рядом с приличными людьми. И в запой на месяц, и вся подготовка по пизде, а после клиника, рехаб… Был теннисист ─ нет теннисиста. Веселуха! Мне такого не надо.

─ Если очень хочется во что-то поверить, то рано или поздно ты себя в этом убедишь. Только не решай за меня.

Юра зябко обхватил себя руками и отвернулся. Бросил через плечо нарочито небрежно:

─ Просто не хочу, чтобы ты мудаком оказался. Как все они.

Отабек понятия не имел, кого он подразумевал, но в себе был уверен.

─ Я от тебя не отвернусь из-за ориентации, хватит уже выдумывать. ─ Юра промолчал, и он посчитал тему закрытой. ─ Съедем пониже? Здесь слишком много света, звезд толком не видно.

А еще там будет не так ветрено. Об этом Отабек благоразумно умолчал, опасаясь вновь затронуть что-то слишком личное. Юра вздрагивал от холода, но предлагать куртку было бы бестактно. Они и на мотоцикл усаживались кое-как, Юра все старался так устроиться, чтобы к нему не прикасаться, а Отабек не знал, как ему объяснить, что он ничего не имеет против, чтобы снова не разозлить. Спасло то, что ехать было совсем близко, да еще и под гору ─ точно не свалится, а до возвращения в отель он что-нибудь придумает. 

─ Приехали, ─ сказал Отабек и заглушил мотор. Он наконец-то привык, что на "харлее" подножка была сбоку, а не спереди, как на его родном байке, и перестал пачкать руки, впустую пытаясь ее нащупать. Хотя тут изгородь разрослась так густо, что можно было просто прислонить мотоцикл к сетке ─ мясистые зеленые листья, развернувшиеся сквозь проволоку, защитили бы от царапин, но Отабек привык соблюдать технику безопасности.

Припарковавшись по всем правилам, он погасил фары и все погрузилось во тьму.

─ Эй, ты чего? ─ тут же подал голос притихший было Юра и направил на него экран смартфона, подсвечивая. 

─ Выключи и зажмурься. Посчитай до пяти, а потом смотри на небо, ─ сказал Отабек и закрыл глаза.

Юра почему-то считал вслух и в обратном порядке. Отабек ждал, улыбаясь. Это у них не получится?! Еще как получится!

─ …ноль, ─ сказал Юра, и он открыл глаза. Небо было самое правильное ─ безоблачное, глубокое, щедро усыпанное мерцающими звездами, сгущающимися в полосу Млечного Пути, красивое до невозможности.

Он взглянул на Юру ─ тот стоял с приоткрытым ртом, запрокинув голову, и Отабеку казалось, что он тоже улыбается, хотя в потемках выражение лица было трудно различить.

─ А если выехать в степь, где нет деревьев и до самого горизонта ─ только звезды и ковыль, то кажется, будто плывешь посреди океана, и волны вокруг колышутся…

─ Свозишь меня туда? ─ спросил Юра, не отрывая взгляд от неба.

─ Свожу. 

─ Хорошо, ─ и он привстал на цыпочки, потянувшись к звездам.

Юра выглядел умиротворенным, как будто всю нервозность и неловкость оставил там, на вершине холма. Отабек тоже ощущал, как возвращается привычное спокойствие. Все наладится. Может быть, уже наладилось.

В кустах заходились какие-то сверчки или цикады ─ Отабек слабо разбирался в насекомых, но задался вопросом, откуда они вообще тут взялись в середине декабря, а потом вспомнил розарии под открытым небом, почти такие же пышные, как и летом. Похоже, зима здесь наступала значительно позже.

Насмотревшийся на небо Юра подошел и оперся рядом на мотоцикл, коснувшись бедром. Отабек ожидал, что он тут же отодвинется, но Юра только глубоко вздохнул и снова уставился на звезды, которых было так много, что даже полумесяц терялся на их фоне.

Юра закрыл глаза. Открыл. Повернулся к смотревшему на него Отабеку:

─ Что?

─ Ничего, ─ он пожал плечами. ─ Я рад, что тебе тут нравится.

─ Меня только что отшили, я по уши в грязи, в туфлях полно земли, а в волосах запуталось штук пять комаров, ─ Юра тряхнул головой и засмеялся. ─ Как-то иначе я представлял себе чемпионство. 

─ Ты мог бы остаться, ─ миролюбиво заметил Отабек. Юра не сказал, но и так понятно было, что обратно на банкет его не тянуло.

─ Я бы подох там со скуки. Или от стыда. Или от всего сразу… Виктор точно напьется и проболтается, поэтому завтра у журиков бомбанет: он все-таки возвращается, прикинь? 

─ Возвращается? ─ переспросил Отабек.

─ Ага. Типа снова обрел вдохновение, получил новый стимул, что он там еще плел? Я уже буквально слышу эти вопросы: ах, Юрий, что вы чувствуете теперь, когда в блистательной жопе Виктора Никифорова провернулось очередное шило? Из него уже песок сыплется, придется после каждого выхода каток полировать, ─ он хихикнул, а потом посерьезнел. ─ Если это не очередная его блажь, мы все капитально попали. У него имя, титулы и вот это все, ─ он картинно приложил ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу и томно вздохнул. ─ Но я все равно его сделаю… только пока не знаю как. Ты уже думал о следующем сезоне?

─ Да, ─ все время, начиная с награждения. Он не отказался от мечты привезти в Казахстан золото Гран-при. ─ А ты?

─ Яков говорит не забивать себе голову ерундой, он считает, что Виктор не потянет. А я… я рад. Не хотел, чтобы он заканчивал карьеру, я всю жизнь мечтал его победить! 

─ И я рад, что он снова будет кататься.

─ Тоже хочешь ему нос утереть? 

─ И ему… и тебе, ─ сказал Отабек. ─ Сражаться надо с самыми сильными соперниками, иначе какой смысл в борьбе?

Юра вцепился ему в руку, ищуще заглядывая в лицо:

─ Ты считаешь меня самым сильным? 

─ Да, ─ Отабека удивляло, что каждый раз этому требовались какие-то подтверждения. ─ Ты же чемпион, помнишь?

Но Юра шутку не поддержал.

─ Не помню, ─ сказал он. ─ Я не про медаль. Не помню, как докатал. Последние тридцать секунд вообще стерлись, я не видел ничего, не соображал, что делаю. На автомате как-то вытянул, потом пересмотрел ─ словно кто-то другой телом управляет. Помню только финальный аккорд и как в позицию становился, а потом снова провал. Очнулся уже, когда оценки объявляли, сперва не поверил… а потом понял, что смог! Я это сделал! Я его победил!

Отабек знал, что он имеет в виду Юри Кацуки. 

─ Я и твой прокат пересматривал ─ так-то не видел. И понял, почему ты говорил, что мы похожи. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, когда катаешься, Отабек. Жаль только, что не обо мне.

─ И о тебе тоже. Не ожидал, что ты станешь меня поддерживать.

Юра довольно хмыкнул:

─ Я же не мудак какой-нибудь! Ты не подумай, я не из-за того, что… что… что все неправильно понял, ─ скороговоркой пробормотал он, ─ я правда за тебя болел. И на пьедестале хотел вместе стоять…

─ Постоим еще, ─ сказал Отабек.

─ Пообещай! ─ тут же потребовал Юра. ─ Пообещай, что в следующем году ты всех сделаешь!

─ Тебя тоже? ─ усмехнулся он.

Юра поднял брови, а потом медленно и хищно улыбнулся:

─ Ну, попробуй… Но старперов всяких ты просто обязан обскакать! ─ категорично добавил он. 

─ Двадцать восемь ─ это еще не старпер.

─ Много ты понимаешь! Я видел, как он катается, дыхалка уже не та, он в конце так же, как и я, режет вдохи, ─ горячо заговорил Юра. ─ Но ему и не надо, он артистизмом будет брать, подачей, всей этой драматической фигней, как Гоша… А мы тогда должны сделать упор на сложность, оставить самое трудное на вторую половину, Виктор точно не станет прыгать четверные в конце программы, а мы можем!

─ У меня с четверными не очень, ─ напомнил Отабек.

─ Так сделай, чтобы было очень! Прыгать легко, ─ отмахнулся Юра. ─ Что там тебе не дается? Давай научу. Кацудона же научил, а он совсем дубовый.

─ Ты учил Кацуки прыгать?

─ Ага, сальхов, прикинь? ─ он засмеялся. ─ Как маленького. Он через раз падал, смотреть больно было, а потом попросил показать. Виктор тогда задержался… Я медленно въехал несколько раз, он посмотрел и сказал, что понял, как надо. Он вообще быстро схватывает…

Минуту назад Юра назвал его "дубовым", но Отабек не стал об этом напоминать. О сложностях их отношений он уже успел наслушаться.

Помолчали. Если не считать шелеста листьев, вокруг было тихо ─ звуки города досюда не долетали, даже сверчки притихли.

─ Я на следующий сезон возьму стихию. Как тему, ─ поделился Отабек. ─ Хотел еще на этот, но тренер принес наметки программ, и произвольная мне очень понравилась, поэтому решил отложить. А теперь точно возьму.

─ Всякие штормы и бураны? Тебе пойдет. И Бетховен тебе тоже подходит, ─ отозвался Юра. ─ Серьезный такой, основательный, но страстный.

─ Я страстный? ─ тренер постоянно говорил, что ему не хватает экспрессии, поэтому такой характеристике Отабек очень удивился.

Юра шевельнулся. Они сидели близко, соприкасаясь плечами. 

─ Катаешься страстно, да. А так… вряд ли у меня будет возможность проверить…

─ Когда ты про себя понял? 

Юра не стал переспрашивать, что имелось в виду, просто ответил:

─ Недавно. Этой весной, в Хасецу, когда Виктор ставил нам с Кацуки шорт. Мне это блядское "Агапе" не давалось, я "Эрос" хотел, и все ждал, когда Кацудон сдуется и отдаст его мне. Поэтому слушал, как Виктор ему вдалбливает про сексуальность и прочую хрень. Ну, я тебе уже рассказывал… Он постоянно говорил ─ представь себе любимую девушку, представь всех девушек мира, ты должен кататься так, будто все они смотрят на тебя, ты должен показать им свой эрос. Так вот, когда я переставал фейспалмить, то думал, что Виктор ничего не понимает. Он Юри рассказывал, как бы катался сам, а Кацудон же ракушечка, раз ─ и схлопнулся, ─ Юра свел вместе ладони. ─ Тупая устрица. Он только больше лажал после этих речей, ездил совсем деревянный… Эрос Буратино, блин. И в какой-то момент я понял, что ему не надо кататься, как будто смотрят все женщины мира, его страсть ─ она внутри! До меня дошло, что в нем Виктор видит. Я тогда полночи пересматривал другие прокаты ─ не только его, а просто все, которые на Ютубе попадались. Я их и раньше смотрел, но совсем по-другому, а тут вдруг понял, что качественный перфоманс ─ это не ручкой красиво сделать или в нужном месте жопой повилять, как Яков говорит. Это когда тело как будто рождает музыку! Виктор все время про это распинался, но я считал, что он просто к Кацудону подкатывает. А тут сам увидел! Ну и… в процессе… ─ Юра смешался, разом растеряв запал, с которым говорил до этого, ─ то, что они делали на льду, было красиво… иногда даже слишком. Горячо. Их хотелось трогать. И это было… больно. Я не знал, что может быть так больно, когда просто на кого-то смотришь, ─ он сгорбился, подтянув колено к груди. ─ Мила сказала, что это пройдет. Но что-то пока только хуже.

─ Она знает?

─ Да. Все время знакомила меня с подружками, вроде как фанатками фигурного катания… Ага! Мне и так тошно было, поэтому рассказал, чтобы отвязалась. И вот тебе теперь. И все.

─ Я… ─ Отабек не знал, чем ответить на такую откровенность, но не мог же он просто кивнуть и промолчать. ─ Я ценю твое доверие.

Юра повернулся к нему, всматриваясь, потом недоверчиво фыркнул и через секунду надрывно расхохотался. 

─ Что с тобой не так? ─ спросил он в пространство. ─ А со мной? Почему нельзя нормально, девочки отдельно, мальчики отдельно?!

─ Все с тобой так, ─ сказал Отабек. ─ Ты ─ это все еще ты, просто узнал о себе что-то новое. Но сам ты не изменился. Хуже не стал.

─ Ты ни хрена не понимаешь! ─ Юра стащил его с мотоцикла, заставив посмотреть в глаза. ─ Что ты обо мне знаешь, кроме того, что я могу пополам сложиться в любом направлении? Что? С пидором дружить ─ норма?! Ты же такой взрослый, такой храбрый? Ты понимаешь, как я на тебя смотрю? А? Я тебя хочу! ─ Юра вцепился ему в куртку, дергая на себя, и Отабеку приходилось тоже за него держаться, иначе бы они упали. ─ Я хочу тебя трогать. Хочу узнать, какого цвета у тебя соски, какой член. Хочу услышать, как ты стонешь. Как тебе такое? Хуже не стал?! Друзья, да? С друзьями хотят целоваться? Потому что я хочу, и это никуда не денется. Ты будешь дружить, а я ─ дрочить. Все еще не противно?! 

─ Нет! Не противно! ─ Отабек по-настоящему разозлился, потому что Юра упорно не принимал его слова всерьез, а он не привык попусту сотрясать воздух. ─ Ты мой друг! Хочешь целоваться ─ давай! Ничего не изменится.

─ Это что, шутки для тебя?! ─ моментально вскипел Юра. 

─ Похоже, что я шучу? Ты же проверить хочешь? Так проверь!

─ А вот возьму и проверю! 

─ Проверь!

Они стояли друг напротив друга, и у Юры было такое лицо, будто он сейчас в драку полезет, какие там поцелуи… У Отабека тоже руки чесались встряхнуть его как следует, а потом и себя, чтобы вернуть все как было, но он не привык игнорировать проблемы. Они разберутся. Они все решат.

Юра шагнул к нему и взялся за отворот куртки, потянув к себе, но на этом его смелость иссякла. Только что орал ему в лицо, а теперь растерянный взгляд метался от глаз к губам.

─ Не надо, ─ сказал он, и Юра вздрогнул, втягивая голову в плечи, как будто его собирались бить, хотя Отабек говорил тихо. ─ Ты же сам не хочешь, зачем?

─ Дурак, я хочу, ─ тоже прошептал в ответ Юра. ─ Я так хочу, что дышать трудно, ─ он с усилием сглотнул и выпрямился, и в его глазах загорелась такая отчаянная решимость, что сделалось не по себе. 

Отабек подумал, что надо остановиться, потому что дело было не в том, станет ему противно или нет. У Юры совсем другая причина, и сначала лучше бы разобраться с ней.

─ Нет, подожди, так нельзя…

Но оказалось, что можно. Юра качнулся навстречу, обхватил его за плечи и вскользь коснулся губ едва ощутимым поцелуем, только Отабек все равно вздрогнул, потому что ожидал агрессии, а не нежности. Чужая рука легла на затылок, не давая отстраниться, но поцелуи оставались легкими, почти целомудренными, хотя сам Юра был так напряжен, что дрожал. Отабек обнял его, привлекая к себе. Хотелось успокоить, сказать, что все в порядке, но Юра расценил его жест по-своему. Он прильнул к нему всем телом с коротким всхлипом и поцеловал глубже, языком раздвигая губы.

Это было не так, как с девушками, совсем не так. Юра был напористым, в нем не осталось ни мягкости, ни податливости. Сильные руки, твердое тело и лихорадочная поспешность движений ─ он не трогал, он держал. Челка все время спадала, щекотала щеку, лезла между губами, и Юра убирал ее назад, каждый раз забавно прижимая Отабека к себе покрепче, как если бы боялся, что он начнет вырываться. 

Даже поцелуи ощущались по-новому. Неуступчивость Юры заводила, его стремление сделать все по-своему подстегивало к противостоянию и наполняло азартом ─ он еще ни разу не целовался так, чтобы это было похоже на соревнование. 

Юра вжался в него, обнимая настолько крепко, что казалось, будто его сердце колотится в груди у Отабека ─ слишком ясно это ощущалось. До сегодняшнего дня поцелуи всегда считались чем-то нежным, а не яростным или отчаянным, потому они и назывались ласками, так ведь? Но с Юрой снова было не так. Для ласк нужно было, чтобы кто-то ласкал, а они цеплялись друг за друга, постоянно теряя равновесие, и целовались жестко, грубо, так не целуют тех, кто нравится. 

Так целуют тех, с кем нет надежды на продолжение. 

Эта мысль заставила очнуться, и Отабек с трудом отстранил от себя Юру. Хватит. Они слишком увлеклись.

Тот пошатнулся, хватаясь за его руки, потом отпустил и сделал пару неуверенных шагов назад к мотоциклу. У Отабека тоже немного плыло перед глазами. Он прижал руку ко рту, ловя уходящее ощущение жара.

─ Все, все… ─ пробормотал он в большей степени самому себе. 

─ Отабек… ─ позвал Юра, собираясь что-то сказать, но замялся и просто махнул рукой.

У него самого слова с языка не шли. Такой простой вопрос: убедился? Больше ничего не требовалось, они же из-за этого все начали, но Отабек не мог его задать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере, когда сердце так бухало в груди, словно у него были заложены уши. Похожее ощущение появлялось, когда он на большой скорости заезжал на гору.

─ Мы друзья? ─ в конце концов выдавил он.

Юра молчал, опустив голову. Его руки были сжаты в кулаки, а плечи подрагивали. Плачет?

─ Я хочу быть твоим другом, ─ сказал Отабек. Он был растерян и опустошен, этот день оказался слишком наполнен сильными переживаниями, и он просто не справлялся с анализом того, что чувствует. Но в том, что говорил, был абсолютно уверен.

─ Я тоже, ─ Юра наконец-то посмотрел на него. Зрение уже адаптировалось к темноте, и в рассеянном свете звезд видно было, что глаза у него сухие, а губы крепко сжаты. Он молчал еще некоторое время, потом заговорил: ─ Но я не смогу. Только другом ─ не смогу. Ты мне слишком нравишься. И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Было бы легче, если б ты меня просто послал, но ты не такой, я уже понял.

─ И что, мы сейчас возьмем и разойдемся? 

─ Так будет лучше всего, ─ безжизненно сказал Юра и отвернулся. ─ Извини, но я устал, отвези меня в отель, пожалуйста. 

─ Перестань, ─ он почувствовал, как скрипнули зубы, и сам удивился силе своей злости, но эта напускная вежливость била больнее всего остального. ─ Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему не скажешь, что на самом деле думаешь?!

Юра с громким шлепком впечатал кулак в кожу сиденья. Отабек знал, что он тоже злится, и было легче, когда Юра реагировал, а не закрывался в себе. Он чувствовал их сходство, Юра не мог сдаться так просто. 

─ Я только пытаюсь разойтись по-хорошему, ─ сквозь зубы процедил тот. ─ Ты не виноват, что у меня крыша едет. 

─ Но я не хочу тебя отпускать.

─ Блядь!.. ─ Юра соскочил с мотоцикла и забегал вокруг. ─ Хватит такое говорить, потому что я тоже не хочу! Вообще! Ни разу так не было, даже когда Виктор уехал, потому что нахер его! И без него обойдусь! Но ты… ─ он подошел совсем близко, положил ладони на плечи, ─ ты… ты не бесишь. Все бесят, а ты нет. Почему так?

Он говорил тихо, наклоняясь все ниже, и последние слова выдохнул Отабеку куда-то в грудь.

─ Почему только ты? ─ Отабек больше угадывал, чем слышал слова, потому что ветер снова поднялся и вокруг зашелестели листья. ─ Мне от самого себя иногда сбежать хочется, а с тобой бы я остался. С тобой бы я…

Отабек его обнял: просто не выдержал. И наплевать, если неправильно поймет. Он знал, о чем Юра говорил, тоже это чувствовал ─ что нашел кого-то особенного, кого-то своего. Словами это было не выразить.

─ Пусти, ─ прошептал Юра.

Отабек отрицательно помотал головой и стиснул крепче, уткнувшись ему носом куда-то в висок. Юра побрыкался немного, даже на ногу наступил, но он не собирался разжимать объятия. Им обоим нужна была передышка. 

Разговаривать он не особо любил. Пока ощущения оставались внутри, все было хорошо и стройно, но стоило только раскрыть рот, чтобы попытаться их объяснить, как гармония нарушалась, поэтому Отабек предпочитал свои переживания держать при себе и делил их разве что со своим мотоциклом. Иногда одиночество угнетало, но обычно ему нравилось быть одному. 

Он и сегодня хотел поехать сам, чтобы величие ночного неба успокоило после проигрыша и дало силу двигаться дальше: под мириадами звезд Отабек чувствовал себя совсем крохотным, и именно это помогало собраться и не опускать руки ─ он должен был оставить свой след, пусть и небольшой, но яркий. А потом взгляд упал на Юру, настраивавшегося для пресс-конференции, и Отабек, глядя, как тот все время машинально пытается выправить челку и раз за разом отдергивает руку от заплетенных волос, захотел поделиться этим ощущением свободы.

По щеке легко скользнули губы. Юра не поцеловал, но прижался сильнее, запустив руки сзади под рубашку, и Отабек вздрогнул, когда холодные ладони легли на поясницу, потому что контраст с горячим телом неожиданно оказался приятным.

─ Кто так дружит? ─ бормотал Юра, поглаживая его спину. ─ Если тебе можно, то и я тоже буду. Ты делаешь все, что в голову взбредет, почему мне нельзя? Ты же меня трогаешь. Тогда я тоже хочу. Так будет по-честному.

Его руки стали согреваться, но пока еще оставались прохладными, и Отабек с удивлением понял, что ему это очень нравится. Юра продолжал бессвязно нашептывать ему на ухо завуалированные оскорбления вперемежку с собственными желаниями и гладил, гладил по спине и груди, лаская раскрытыми ладонями, как будто стирал что-то с его кожи. Отабек и сам не понял, когда его повело: очнулся от резкого вздоха Юры, перешедшего в стон, и только тогда осознал, что уже не обнимает, а держит его за задницу, вжимая в себя.

Юрины волосы лезли в лицо. "Если он не подстрижется, каждый раз так будет", ─ подумал Отабек с легким раздражением, переходящим в веселый ужас. 

Пару часов назад он и представить не мог подобное развитие событий, когда он думал о грядущей поездке, то представлял, как они будут спокойно сидеть на остывающем мотоцикле, смотреть на звезды, изредка перебрасываясь репликами о чем-нибудь отвлеченном или даже сокровенном, но это был его туманный план, а Юре хотелось конкретики. И эту быстро твердеющую конкретику Отабек чувствовал собственным членом.

Они действительно сидели на байке и звезды тоже были ─ вспыхивали под зажмуренными веками, когда Юра прижимался вплотную и ерзал у него прямо на бедрах. Тонкая ткань брюк не спасала от жара чужого тела, и это очень отвлекало: Отабек пытался вспомнить, как они вообще сюда переместились. Но все мысли разом вылетели из головы, когда Юра оттолкнул его, стащил пиджак, отбрасывая в сторону и улегся прямо на сиденье, раскинув ноги. Отабек сам нагнулся вперед и одновременно Юра дернул его за галстук. Двойное ускорение закончилось плачевно ─ Юра получил лбом по носу и вскрикнул. 

Отабек выпрямился, пытаясь нащупать опору ─ мотоцикл явственно шатнуло, но он успел перенести вес на другую сторону, чтобы они не опрокинулись. 

Юра лежал, закрыв ладонями нос и рот, только глаза блестели. 

─ Дай посмотрю, ─ виновато сказал Отабек. ─ Вдруг сломал? Прости, я не хотел.

Юра булькнул в ответ, не отнимая рук, но вроде весело, а не зло. Потом потянулся, приподнимаясь, и Отабек помог ему сесть ровно. 

─ Не сломал, ─ гнусаво резюмировал Юра после тактильного осмотра и тут же зашипел от боли, когда потянул за кончик носа. ─ Блин! Шесть по десятибалльной, даже шесть с половиной. Это, конечно, не лбом Гошке в спину, но тоже оху… ошеломляюще больно. За что ты так со мной? Я же со всей душой…

─ Извини, ─ сказал Отабек, тоже улыбаясь. ─ Дай все-таки гляну.

Крови не было, и это обнадеживало. Юра прикрыл глаза, откровенно наслаждаясь прикосновениями, и выглядел очень забавно: волосы у него были в жутком беспорядке, на макушке вообще наэлектризовались от сиденья и торчали веером.

─ Прежде чем ты снова сморозишь какую-нибудь хрень… ─ начал тот, и Отабек его поцеловал, заставив отпрянуть, потому что случайно задел пострадавший нос. Юра широко распахнул глаза, а потом потянул его к себе за ворот рубашки, балансируя на покачнувшемся мотоцикле. Вид у него был какой-то лихорадочный. ─ Если это твой очередной способ дружить, ─ сказал он, притягивая все ближе, ─ то я тебя прямо здесь закопаю. Никто не найдет.

─ А до отеля как доберешься? ─ тихо спросил Отабек. ─ Ты же водить не умеешь.

─ Не смешно, ─ руки у Юры ходили ходуном. ─ Вообще ни разу не смешно.

Отабек потянулся к нему, осторожно тронул губами губы, чтобы не потревожить нос. Юру тряхнуло так явственно, что они снова чуть не упали.

─ Ты передумал? ─ на грани слышимости прошептал тот. ─ Скажи, что передумал.

─ Не совсем, ─ Отабек сел устойчивее. ─ Я все еще хочу с тобой дружить, но… это было классно. ─ Он попытался привлечь Юру к себе, но тот не дался, упершись ему в плечи и продолжая пристально смотреть в глаза. Это смущало. ─ Ты так смотришь, что у меня все слова пропадают. Я должен предложить тебе встречаться или…

─ Ты хочешь встречаться? ─ перебил Юра.

─ А ты нет?! 

За те несколько секунд, что Отабек ждал ответа, он успел передумать многое, в том числе и то, что теперь он все неправильно понял, а Юре просто хотелось сбросить пар…

─ Хочу, ─ наконец-то сказал тот, снова вцепившись в рукава его куртки так, что кожа заскрипела.

Он опять задрожал, и Отабеку стало стыдно за собственные мысли. Юра не стал бы его обманывать, чтобы развлечься, что он напридумывал? Интересно, как это будет? Ведь встречаться с парнем ─ это совсем не то, что с девушкой, особенно когда твой парень Юрий Плисецкий. На пробу Отабек произнес это вслух:

─ Мой парень ─ Юрий Плисецкий.

Юра уставился на него с таким удивлением, как будто не он только что соглашался встречаться, и смотрел так, пока Отабек не притянул его ближе, уткнулся носом в растрепанные светлые волосы и вздохнул, чувствуя себя абсолютно вымотанным этим бесконечным днем.

─ Давай немного так побудем, хорошо? 

Юра угукнул куда-то ему в плечо и обнял крепче.

Так и сидели долго-долго, пока не задремали под шелест листьев и редкий стрекот сверчков. 

А потом позвонил тренер, спрашивая, нет ли с ним Юрия Плисецкого, и выяснилось, что его давно ищут, и Отабеку пришлось выпутывать застрявший на изгороди пиджак, пока сам Юра оправдывался перед собственным тренером за то, что отключил звук и не отвечал на звонки. И в отель прошли с черного хода, потому что идти в таком виде через парадный было нельзя, и нагоняй получили за самовольную отлучку ─ Юра за дело, а Отабек за компанию, и все равно было хорошо.


End file.
